


Under The Covers

by mandatorily



Series: The Beginning Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, The Beginning Verse, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean pulls the covers up close under Sammy’s chin . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Covers

Dean pulls the covers up close under Sammy’s chin. “Back to bed, Sammy.”

Sammy’s sniffling just a bit pitifully and before Dean can leave the room he says, “Tell me a story, Dean?”

Sighing, Dean sits down on the side of the bed, acting like it’s the biggest pain to take care of his baby brother. “More of Silly Sammy & Daring Dean?”

Sammy shakes his head. “Uh uh. It’s gotta be called Daring Dean The Monster Slayer, now.”

Dean looks away in embarrassment, coughing to clear the sudden tightness in his throat. “There once was a boy named Silly Sammy . . .”


End file.
